


Day 21: Laced Drink - Eric Version

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cigarettes, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Overdose, Sexual Assault, Smoking, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: An Eric version of the last Whumptober fic, requested by the Discord.Eric attends a cast party at Bim's studio, but it goes awry soon enough.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Day 21: Laced Drink - Eric Version

Eric was… _uncomfortable_ , to say the least.

Bim had just finished wrapping up a season of his show, and to celebrate, he’d thrown a big party at his studio, with of course, an invitation extended to the other egos. Wilford was practically _glowing_ with pride, doing everything short of parading Bim around on his shoulders. The other egos were milling about, chatting with Bim’s staff, each other, or the other people Bim had invited that Eric didn’t even know. There was…a _lot_ of people, in short, and Eric couldn’t help the instinct to run and hide.

Somehow, he found himself at the bar. He knew he couldn’t drink – none of the egos could, except Dark, Wilford, and the Jims – but it was a place to sit, out of the way, and Eric took the stool closest to the wall. He pulled out his phone, perfectly content to play Cat Game and ignore the party behind him until Bim said they could go home.

He shrunk further, hunching his shoulders, when someone slid into the stool next to him. “Hi.”

Eric’s eyes flicked toward the person, and he immediately flushed. Of _course_ Bim would only invite attractive people to his party, Bim didn’t know the meaning of the word subtly, and judging by the way he was scanning the crowd earlier, Eric had a feeling Bim himself would come home _much_ later with an organ freezer in tow and a bloody suit in the trunk of his car. Eric shuddered, and glanced at them again. He tried for a smile. “Uh…hi.”

The person smiled. It was a woman, with pretty red hair and freckles covering her face, and Eric’s blush deepened. “Aw, you’re cute. What’s your name, hun?”

Slowly, Eric shoved his phone back in his pocket, committing himself to the social interaction. “Um…E-Eric.”

Her smile grew. “I’m Andromeda. It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.” Eric wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the tone her voice took, but he didn’t have to dwell on it long as she kept talking. “So, why were you invited? How do know Mr. Trimmer?”

Eric brightened. “Oh, he’s –” He stopped short. He didn’t want to say ‘he’s my father-figure because my real dad was an abusive prick’. That might sound a bit… _strange_ , considering he and Bim physically looked to be the same age. He cleared his throat. “We’re…really close. Yeah. He’s…family.”

He shuddered a little under Andromeda’s gaze. “Well isn’t that _cute_. You really are adorable.”

Eric was fairly certain he was _melting_ he was blushing so hard. “Thanks…I think…but um…h-how do you know him?”

Andromeda leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. “Oh I’ve known Mr. Trimmer since he was brand new. My company was one of his first sponsors. He was such an enthusiastic, pretty little thing, and my investment has paid off quite well.” Her gaze flicked over to the party, and Eric turned his head to follow. Bim was laughing in the middle of the crowd, one arm around King’s waist, and Eric watched as he pressed a big, affectionate kiss to the corner of King’s mouth, Bim only laughing harder as King promptly hid in his cape. When Eric turned back around, there was something smoldering in Andromeda’s eyes. “Perhaps it hasn’t turned out in _every_ way I would’ve liked, but…” She sighed, then dug around in her little handbag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Eric’s eyes widened as she placed the cigarette in her mouth, lifting up the lighter. “U-um, I-I-I don’t think Bim would like you smoking in here.”

She raised an eyebrow, and the lighter finally lit. She took a long drag, then blew a steady stream of smoke up into the air. “What Mr. Trimmer doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She waved down the bartender, then glanced at Eric again. “I noticed you didn’t have a drink, hun. A bit sad to sit at a bar and not drink.”

Eric’s gaze darted to the floor. “Oh, a-actually, I can’t drink. Heart stuff. If I have one, it’ll kill me.”

Her eyebrow arched further, and she let out a surprised laugh. “Well, that’s unfortunate. I was gonna offer to buy you a drink, but I guess that’s off the table. Or, is a Shirley Temple a possibility?”

Eric perked up, smiling a little. “Oh, I _loved_ those growing up! I haven’t had one in years!”

Andromeda smirked, taking another drag of her cigarette. “It’s on me, hun, as long as you promise we can still chat.”

Eric’s blush – which had begun to fade – rapidly returned. “Sure. I don’t see why not. I don’t plan on going out there anytime soon,” he smiled, “and it’d be nice to have some company.”

Andromeda laughed, but something about it felt… _wrong_ , to Eric. Still, he said nothing, and took his drink when it arrived. He only managed one sip, however, before someone shouted his name, and he spun around. Bim was waving at him, gesturing for him to come over with a broad grin. Eric paled, shaking his head adamantly, and Bim pouted, but relented when he was dragged back into conversation with a young man with too bright a smile.

Eric shuddered, and turned back to the bar, pulling his drink closer. Andromeda was smiling, blowing rings of smoke into the air the second Bim’s back was turned and sipping on her own drink that Eric was fairly certain was just straight whiskey. He smiled back, sipping his drink.

They talked for a while, idly. Eric had to consciously keep from squirming under her gaze sometimes. Her expression and the way she looked at him…it reminded him of the lions and tigers he worked with at the zoo whenever it was time to feed them. He didn’t exactly _like_ it, but, well…anxiety kept him from saying anything. She was nice, she bought him another drink, and Eric didn’t want to be rude when she’d been so generous.

After a while though…Eric began to feel funny. The world’s colors began to swirl together in a blinding, dizzying kaleidoscope, and he groaned, grinding the heel of one hand into his eyes. That only seemed to make it worse, and Eric pulled his glasses off, folding them up and resting them on the bar. “An – Androm –” He squeezed both eyes shut, resting his forehead on the bar. “I-I-I don’t – I don’t –”

There was a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. “Do you want me to help you to the bathroom, hun? You don’t look so good.”

Eric whimpered, and nodded. Andromeda guided him off the bar stool, a steady hand gripping his shoulder and guiding him along. Eric hardly noticed he’d left his glasses on the bar, too busy trying not to vomit at the sudden assault of swirling colors. The people that filled the room warped before his very eyes, looking like they were all trapped in funhouse mirrors. He closed his eyes again, stumbling along and leaning heavily on Andromeda as she led him out of the studio. 

His brow furrowed. He’d been to Bim’s studio often enough to know his way around, and the turns they were taking didn’t seem right… He opened his eyes again, paling at the sudden assault of the harsh light. He recognized the hallway regardless, but – “A-Andromeda, the b-b-bathrooms are the other way –”

He tripped over his own feet, and Andromeda caught him. “Shh, I know, hun. We’re going a different way, down a couple levels.”

Eric drew his mouth in a tight line, squinting at her quizzically and trying to ignore the way her face twisted and inverted in on itself. “Wh…why…?”

Andromeda just smiled. “You’ll see.”

She pulled him into the elevator, and the second it started moving, Eric fell. He slumped to the floor, his coordination and balance shot to Hell, but he didn’t know _why_. Why was this happening to him, he didn’t have anything beyond the two drinks, and they weren’t even alcoholic! Why –

The elevator doors slid open, and Eric was dragged out by Andromeda lifting him up again. It was another studio, looked like one of the advertising floors. There was a bunch of props and half-built sets scattered about the space. Andromeda seemed to know _exactly_ where she was going, dragging Eric unwillingly for the ride now. “An-Andromeda –”

“ _Shut up_.”

She tossed him gracelessly onto one of the beds that stood in at least half of the sets. Eric convulsed, back arching, and eyes becoming glazed and clouded as the colors swirled before him in an endless, hypnotic spiral. He started when there was a hand on his jeans, unbuckling his belt and undoing the front of his pants. Eric suddenly felt _very_ sick, beyond the effects of whatever he’d been given, and one of his hands loosely gripped Andromeda’s wrist, trying to pull her hand away from him. “No – don’t –”

She easily batted his hand away, sticking her hand down the front of his jeans. “Aw, come on, now, hun! This’ll be fun for the both of us if you just _relax_. Maybe _this_ will teach _Mr. Trimmer_ not the brush me off –” She did something with her hand, and Eric sobbed, tears falling freely down his face. She grinned. “– and you really are cute. Perhaps I’ll keep you around when all is said and done.”

And then she was kissing him.

Eric just shook and sobbed as she claimed what she wanted, her hand continuing to rub at the front of his underwear. She moved to straddle him, pulling her hand away to instead grind against him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Eric just closed his eyes, trying to block out the colors, block out the _sounds_ she was making, he wanted to go _home_ –

Her weight suddenly vanished from his body, followed quickly by a short scream. Eric opened his eyes. _Dark_ was standing protectively at the side of the bed, his aura writhing _furiously_ as his outline flickered. _Rage_ was prominent in his expression, his lips curled up in a snarl, his eyes glowing red and blue respectively. His voice echoed, multi-layered. “ **Don’t you _dare_ touch him.**”

Andromeda got unsteadily to her feet. Her hair was messed up, one of her heels snapped, but she looked just as furious, seemingly uncaring as Dark’s aura crept toward her. “And who the _Hell_ are you?”

Dark didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. His shell cracked, his respective red and blue mirror images standing to either side of him, and a _piercing,_ multi-layered, _blood-curdling_ scream filled the room without Dark ever opening his mouth. It wouldn’t _stop,_ Eric’s ears rang, his head hurt, the colors’ spinning slowed to a blinding pulse that made him sick –

Dark’s aura wrapped around his head, plunging him into darkness. The scream was muffled now, and Eric sighed in relief. He didn’t know how long he laid there, nor did he care to; with how fuzzy his head was, it could’ve been two minutes, or two hours, and he wouldn’t know the difference. When Dark’s aura finally withdrew, Eric was calmer, _dangerously_ so, his breathing slow and shallow with eyes half-lidded and drooling a little. He hardly heard Dark swear, groaning softly when Dark picked him up. Dark said something else, his voice high with panic, but Eric couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. He caught Dr. Iplier’s name, but –

Eric passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping up with the trend of moving stories from Tumblr to here.  
>  _Poor baby though_
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
